Twilight iPod Shuffle Challenge Response
by styling16
Summary: Rules: Turn on your music player and put it on shuffle; Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it’s over. No lingering afterward. Enjoy!


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT :D i just saw this challenge and i thought 'hey i'd give it a shot'  
**

**this is probably not one of my best works 'cause it's just so hard to write this! it's harder than it looks people!! so please forgive me for my poor grammar and lack of imagination. It actually takes me more than 3 minutes to think of a plot so yeah. :D**

_**Rules:**_

_**1. **__Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_**2. **__Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_**3. **__Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_**4. **__Do ten of these, and then post them._

* * *

**THAT WAS THEN-JESSE MCCARTNEY**

**Jacob (new moon)**

How could I leave Bella after all that she's been though. I was her sun, her hope for another chance of happiness after that leech left her.

The pack said that it was dangerous to be around Bella 'cause I' m a young werewolf. The pain in her eyes when I distanced my self from her.

But I promise that whatever happens I'll be there for her. If she wants me I'll be there if she doesn't I'll leave, As long as it will make her happy. She may not love me, but I will always love her.

* * *

**INTO YA-JESSE MCCARTNEY**

**Mike Newton (twilight)**

That body, that beautiful mahogany hair, her eyes that could make me melt. Bella Swan the girl of my fantasy, the reason why I would take a cold shower every day.

Since the first time I saw her, I was immediately attracted to her. And the fact that she doesn't see herself as hot is sooo hot!

I can't believe she chose that freak Cullen than me. Mike Newton, i mean c'mon! I'm a Newton! So now I'm stuck with this bimbo you call Jessica Stanley. Jessica may hot but she would never ever beat Bella.

* * *

**WITH ME-SUM 41**

**Edward (on his wedding day :D)**

At last the day has come, the day when Bella would be mine forever. The beautiful angel that for some reason chose me over a normal life.

My love that would forever hold my un beating heart. My love that would be with me for eternity. After 90 years i would have never pictured myself finding a special someone and yet here i am. Looking at my soon to be wife walking down the isle leaving everything just to be with me. I could have never asked for anything else. With her I'll be content and happy forever. With My ANGEL.

* * *

**FOREVER AND ALWAYS-TAYLOR SWIFT**

**(Jessica Stanley)**

I can't believe this! I've known mike ever since we were in kindergarten. Since then I was always trying my best to impress to him. Yet one look at that ugly, plain looking Bella swan; he suddenly forgot about me. But were meant to be!! His attention should be on me and not her. This is so unfair!! After all I've done for him, he just forgot all about it like math homework! (AN: hehe) But someday he'll be with me 'cause were forever and always.

* * *

**TAKE ME ON THE FLOOR-THE VERONICAS**

**(Rosalie)**

Those muscles, those dimples, that curly hair, my Emmett. I love him so much! He understood me like no other.

Our physical relationship is fabulous we've done it in almost every part of the house. We're like energizer bunnies :D There was this one time we were so eager that I just told Emmett to take me on floor. That was an awesome quickie. With the thought of anyone catching us anytime is so exhilarating. I love it!

* * *

**FAMOUS LAST WORDS-MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE**

**Bella (new moon)**

Those words, those unforgettable words that he said to me; him saying that he didn't love me anymore. Didn't he know that i would practically be dead without him? He's my every thing, my world revolves around him.

But I have to be strong for Charlie, Jacob, my friends. But it's just so hard whenever i think about it.

I can't get him out of my mind. Whenever I'm in danger I hear his voice. Of course finding pleasure in that (AN: get your mind out of the gutter people) I do dangerous things just to hear him. Even if it's just my imagination I would be satisfied. Those words won't affect me

* * *

**THIS AIN'T A SCENE, IT'S AN ARMS RACE-FALL OUT BOY**

**Emmett**

Emmett and Jasper were playing Guitar Hero and the atmosphere was tense. Jasper was winning and Emmett doesn't want that. The others were just watching with amusement unaware of the tension between them.

"I can do this, I can do this" Emmett chanted in his head ignoring Edward's chuckles. "i will beat him this time, he won't humiliate me in front of everyone. This would be my time to shine"

Almost there, almost there 10 more seconds to go, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, ....and "BOOM" thunder cracked and the power went out.

* * *

**YOUR NOT SORRY-TAYLOR SWIFT**

**Bella**

Whenever there's a chance Alice would always take me shopping. I was having a bad day and she just forced me in the car.

"c'mon Bella!! Oh look! Wear this! No this! Okay how about this one" Alice babbled.

I was trying very hard to control my temper but i failed

I shouted at her

"ALICE STOP IT! I'M SICK OF THIS!" I stormed off...

Alice looked so dejected. I suddenly felt guilty

"Alice I'm sorr-" but she cut me off

"No it's okay" she gave me a sad smile.

"To make it up to you, we could play Bella Barbie for 2 weeks" i offered

She smiled so big it's scary

"Yey!! I love you Bella thank you!!"

Oh boy...what have i put myself into.

* * *

**MY MOVES ARE WHITE (WHITE HOT, THAT IS)-COBRA STARSHIP**

**Lauren**

It was the first day of sophomore year and there was a new family that moved here and the boys were fiiine! Especially Edward, my ghod! Tyler is no match for him.

Edward may be quiet and mysterious. But I just can't resist him. He's just so hot. He has this bad boy aura that is so sexy.

I decided to approach him this lunch and he just ignored me. But he did it in a gentlemanly way and it was so hot. I'm practically drooling right now. He's going to be mine and nothing can stop me. I'm Lauren Mallory and nothing would get in my way of getting Edward Cullen.

EPOV

I just heard Lauren's thoughts and oh boy it wasn't pretty.

* * *

**THIS WEEK THE TREND-RELEINT K**

**Jasper**

I'm so sick of these emotions. When I thought Emmett and Rosalie was bad; I was wrong. When Edward met Bella his emotions just went haywire and it's giving me a headache if that's even possible.

I'm sick of it and i want payback. This week I'm going to play with their emotions. Bwhaahah I'll make Edward feel aroused whenever Bella's around. And I'll let Rosalie feel hate for Emmett bwhahaa. REVENGE IS SWEET!!

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :D PLEASE! IF YOU REVIEW EDWARD WILL WATCH YOU SLEEP TONIGHT :P**


End file.
